This invention relates to a ball game of a type that may be used in place of conventional pin ball machines or video games, and which includes a steerable rebound surface.
There have been a number of efforts in the prior art to develop games based on balls which fall onto a rebound surface and then onto a target. Note for example the games shown in Plebanek U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,652, Slane U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,089 and Ernst U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,729. In each case a falling ball is directed onto a rebound surface, and the ball rebounds from the rebound surface onto a target.
In each of these games the rebound surface is stationary during play, and none of these games allows a user to steer the rebound surface during play in order to direct the balls onto user selectable targets during the play of the game.